


birthday blow

by KinkySmutWitch (idontlikebreadcrusts)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontlikebreadcrusts/pseuds/KinkySmutWitch
Summary: Day 10: OralNaruto gets a birthday giftCW: READ THE TAGS
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950907
Kudos: 70





	birthday blow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to everyone's favorite number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja!  
> Sorry it's late, still trying to catch up. 
> 
> Enjoy my horribly written kinky smut.  
> This is a fic intended for 18+ audiences.
> 
> Twitter: @kinkysmutwitch

“I am so tired of all this paperwork,” Naruto sighed and let his head fall to the desk with a loud thump.

“If you weren’t such a dumbass, maybe you’d get your work done faster.”

The blond spun around in his office chair at the unexpected voice. A familiar raven headed man stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, “Sasuke! When did you get back?” Naruto wasn’t planning on seeing him until later that evening.

“Just now. The meeting was shorter than expected.”

“Did you guys make the deal?” If Sasuke was back already and in a good mood that was because the partnered company must have agreed.

Sasuke snorted at the question, “Please, Itachi is very persuasive. The company never loses out on business deals.”

Naruto laughed, “True. Your brother could sell hellfire to a demon.”

Sasuke huffed and entered the office further, closing and locking the door behind him. The blond raised his brow in interest at that. That was a rare move for his boyfriend, he usually refrained from sex in the workplace. Something about maintaining professionalism and how chaotic it would be if people found out the HR manager was fucking around with the company vice president during work hours. 

“So what can I do for you today, Mr. Vice President?” blue eyes followed the man that entered further into the room.

Sasuke made his way around the desk to stand right in front of Naruto, “Hn, we have an employee who seems to be very distracting. I can’t get any work done with him around.”

“Oh? What about his behavior is disruptive?”

“It might be easier if I just showed you,” Sasuke pulled off his black silk tie. “Open up.”

Naruto looked up with a disbelieving glare, “Really?”

“You couldn't keep quiet last time and we almost got caught. Open. Up.”

Naruto snickered at the memory before allowing Sasuke to continue. The soft fabric was stuffed into the blond’s mouth, effectively muting any noises that came out as Sasuke dropped to his knees and roughly palmed the quickly hardening length in Naruto’s slacks. 

“You see, it’s his thick cock. I just can’t stop thinking about it.” Sasuke gave a deliberately hard squeeze. 

Naruto could only groan around the wet gag in his mouth at the rough treatment, “Hnnnggg...” 

“I think he needs to be thoroughly reprimanded. What do you think?” Dark eyes taunted Naruto with a mischievous gaze.

“Mmhhnnmnm…” Naruto nodded furiously, gripping the arm rests of his chair at the feeling of his erection beginning to strain uncomfortably.

Sasuke smirked, pleased at how quickly he was able to get his boyfriend hot and bothered. His hands worked slowly unbuttoning and lowering the zipper to the dark slacks caging in Naruto’s dick. Finally a hand dipped in to cup at the length through his boxers, feeling at the dampening fabric.

“Tch’ wet already?” 

Naruto could only moan as strong fingers teasingly stroked him. Sure they fucked often, but fucking in the office always got the blond extra turned on. Just the thought of someone bursting in at any moment to see Sasuke’s beautiful face filled with tears as Naruto fucked into his mouth made the blood in his body surge south. 

His cock was pulled free, bobbing proudly in the open air as pre cum collected on the tip and dripped down the length. Sasuke’s hot breath spilled along the throbbing cock, making Naruto shiver and whine for more. A small soft kiss was placed to the tip before it was engulfed in a deliciously searing wet heat. Sasuke’s tongue laved at the head, lapping at the pre that spilled and sucking wet kisses. A hand gripped at the base, letting fingers trail up the vein across the underside of the member as he worked. His length was pushed further into Sasuke’s mouth, and the feeling of the tip hitting the back of his throat was enough to send him to the edge.

Muffled noises spilled out from the blond and fuck, Sasuke was right to gag him. He could never stay quiet when Sasuke blew him. Sasuke always made him lose control. 

“Hhmnhmmgg…” Was all the warning he was able to give before spilling hot cum into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Sasuke continued to suck until the blond collapsed back into his chair. He pulled off, making a little show of swallowing and sticking his tongue out in taunting at the limp figure above him. 

“Well, I think that will take care of the issue for now. Hopefully the employee doesn't act up again.” Sasuke hummed as he stuffed Naruto back into his pants. 

The blond pulled the tie from his mouth and flashed a goofy smile. 

“Don’t get used to it. It was a special occasion.” Sasuke grabbed the tie carefully and placed it in his pocket. 

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his face, bringing him in for a kiss, “I love you.” 

Their breaths mingled as the raven haired man gave a rare soft smile, “Happy birthday, idiot.”


End file.
